A New Way Of Picking Up The Pieces
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: Clark has a revalation about Chloe a good one R&R please Chark all the way
1. Chapter 1

**Anew way of picking up the pieces **

By: smallville junky

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own so you no sue

Summery: now that Lana is out of the picture Chloe sees an opening to Clark's heart, the only thing is Chloe has to find the way in. Can a weekend alone in smallville with Clark pick up the pieces? Chloe/Clark story all the way is there any other way to go.

**A/NI had this idea for this story and thoughtI would try it out and if you guys like it i will update R&R please**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 "will you marry me" **

When Chloe Sullivan made the decision to come home for the weekend she was under the distinct impression that her father was going to be home too, as it turns out his trip had to go longer and he had to stay the weekend and will not be back tell Monday.

"Well I could just stay in smallville and do something, maybe with Lois or Clark" Chloe just continued to talk to her self on the drive back to smallville.

"I can not call Lois yet it is 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday there was no way she would be up, she wont be up for at least 3 more hours, but Clark will be up he is probably doing morning chores. I will just stop by a little later and ask if he wants to do anything with me this weekend." Chloe had just realized she had been talking to herself she had done this when her mom left but this was so long ago, it started up again after Jonathan died it was a coping mechanism she thought for her in hard times.

**An hour earlier **

"Stupid rooster." Clark mumbled with his head in his pillow. Sometimes superhearing had its disadvantages every thing was louder.

"Clark are you up yet come and say good bye to your mother before she leaves" Martha called from he bottom of the steps. Without another word, Clark was down stairs dressed and ready to start the day standing in front of his mom with a smile.

"were are you going mom?" Clark asked

"Metropolis I have another box to go to the shelter, I thought I would leave now so I could have all day then I thought I would visit some friends and maybe stay for a night." Martha said to Clark.

"That's cool anyone I know?" Clark asked wile standing in front of the fridge with the door open.

"I don't think so their just some friends from school." Martha said as she started down the hall to get her coat.

"Cool…." Clark called to his mom with his mouth full of leftover pizza.

"Clark! Eat some thing better for breakfast." Martha snapped at her son who was now on his second piece of 3-day-old cold pizza, as she made her way back in the kitchen to get her purse.

"ok mom." Clark said as he set the pizza back in the fridge, its not like mattered if he ate it or any thing at all, knowing this never changed the fact that having all these abilities didn't strike up a wicked appetite.

Martha left and Clark did his chores in superspeed as usual but it still only took him less than an hour which he did not like so much, but to day was ok he got to have some alone time.

It was now past 7:00 and Clark was sitting in his loft looking out over the back forty thinking of thing and then suddenly the it came to him 'I don't love Lana…I love Chloe' Clark was struck buy this new revelation so hard he sat down on the couch and put face in his hands.

"I think at one point I kept telling my self I loved Lana and it be came a habit… I love Chloe yes I do… I do more than any thing" Clark said to him self after he realized he was thinking out loud he looked at his watch it was almost 9:00 at that he herd a car pull up. Clark looked out to the drive way it was Chloe.

Chloe got out of the car and went striate to the loft knowing he was in there.

"Hey Chloe what are you doin here I thought you were spending the weekend with your dad?" Clark asked

"well my dads not home tell Monday so I was wonderin if maybe we could spend the weekend together like old times you know like when we were kids?" Chloe asked kinda shy like.

Clark just looked at her but said nothing.

"Fine Clark if you don't want to spend time with me just say so don't just stand there looking like an idiot, I'm leaving." Chloe said frustrated and turned to leave, when Clark grabbed her arm.

"Chloe don't go I do want to spend time with you I do." Clark reassured her.

"Give me one good reason to stay." Chloe said as she looked in to his eyes.

Clark just stared at her.

"That's what I thought let go of me." Chloe jerked her arm out of his grip and started to leave.

Clark called after her. "wait Chloe"

"Why Clark…Why?" Chloe said almost in tears.

"Because… I love you and.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Chloe will you marry me? Clark said finely.


	2. Chapter 2

/N I only got one review so if don't get any one for this chapter that I'll name this stiff dead and bag it so please review it keeps the chapters commin.

**Chapter 2 "So I guess we are getting married."**

**Previously on picking up the pieces**

_Clark called after her. "Wait Chloe" _

"_Why Clark…Why Stay?" Chloe said almost in tears._

"_Because… I love you and.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Chloe will you marry me? Clark said finely_.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"what?" Chloe said looking in Clarks eyes and she saw something she had never seen before…love and compassion…for her not Lana but her, not only could she see it in his eyes but he had said it, him Clark Kent said to Chloe Sullivan that he loved her not Lana…but her.

"will you marry me you know be my wife Mrs. Clark Kent" Clark said to a now shocked Chloe.

Clark looked at Chloe and felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff waiting to fall, he felt like his heart was on the ground with a foot hovering over it, suddenly she smiled and all his fears floated away.

"yes Clark I will, I will marry you, I love you too" she said reaching up to kiss him.

'Chloe I think it was you all along… the one I loved , I mean ever since you kissed me in the 8th grade I have all always loved you but I never did any thing because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship and after the time you were intoxicated with the kryptonite love juice and you were up in my loft I told my mom about it and she asked me if I had feeling for you I said I did but wasn't over Lana yet that was a lie I have always loved you." Clark said just holding her close like if he were to let go he would not be able to get her back .

"oh Clark I have always loved you too and you have no idea have been waiting for you to say that. Do you remember the time you were sick…"

"yea"

"I wrote a letter confessing my love to you and I read it to you but after I was done you thought I was Lana and I left I was so scared to tell you after that I just tried to ignore you and Lana, but Clark it was so hard every time I saw you together I felt sick, but I always had hope that you would come back to me…there I still have it, the letter…" Chloe reached in her purse pulling out an old pink piece of paper and handed it to Clark. Clark took it and read it Chloe just watched his face as he read it she watched a tear fall from his face, after he finished he looked at Chloe who also was on the bridge of a complete emotional break down. Clark hugged her tight for a good amount of time. Chloe fit in his chest so well she just let him hug her and she loved the way he felt so tight and strong she felt protected ,safe and sure of everything, nothing had ever felt more right, more sure then this moment right now.

Clark let go of Chloe finely and smiled. "So I guess we are getting marred" he said sounding happier then he has been since his dad died.

Chloe smiled too, " so we are, so we are" she said then they both laughed together.

"So um about that weekend you wanted to spend with me?" Clark said grabbing her hand in his entwining their fingers walking to the house.

A/N so yea I know its short but its all I can do if you don't R&R I didn't think I would update at all so be happy and if you like it and want me to continue then send in some feedback oh and if you all got any ideas on what to do next that would be nice thanx hit the blue button you know you want to…


	3. FOR ALL MY READERS

TO ALL MY READERS:

SORRY

I will not be updating much this summer, in a week I leave to Montana for a mission trip with my high school youth group, to work at a kids camp for a week and a half , then after that, only one day to get ready to leave again, on family vacation for 3 weeks whoopee ! (this is me being sarcastic) I will have my laptop for this and I will be writing but I will not have any internet so bummer but hey look on the bright side in august I will be updating like no tomorrow. And I will be reposting one of my old stories so smile and be happy


End file.
